


Место под солнцем

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спайк, Ангел и Иллирия отправляются в заслуженный отпуск</p>
            </blockquote>





	Место под солнцем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verutzi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Verutzi).



Едва взошло солнце, Ангел и Иллирия подхватились и стали располагаться перед входом в их хижину, чтобы понежиться в ласковых утренних лучах. Ангелу не терпелось обзавестись загаром, а Иллирия просто так. Спайк наблюдал за всем этим с ленивой ухмылкой, оставаясь в безопасности домика, который они сняли на неделю, чтобы Ангел мог освоиться с неожиданно свалившимся на него Шаншу.  
\- Твоя кожа слишком бела. Лучи солнца причинят тебе вред, если не защитить ее.  
 _О да, детка. Персик просто обожает, когда у него находят какие-то недостатки._  
\- Что может случится, если я позагораю всего полчасика?  
 _Пуф, я бы тебе шепнул на ушко... хотя, нет. Загорай, хмурик, загорай. Думаю, твоей бронированной шкуре и час не повредит._  
\- Ты сгоришь. И будешь выглядеть неэстетично. Кроме того, у тебя поднимется температура, и ты будешь выглядеть как обитатели Мира Креветок.  
 _Креветка, ты прелесть! Персик у нас любит всегда быть правым. Сейчас он закусит удила, и я получу повод ржать над ним по меньшей мере с неделю._  
\- Да что мне будет? Солнце едва греет.

(спустя час)  
\- Что-то и в самом деле припекать начало.  
 _Да что ты, Ангел? Только сейчас? Обидно, ты ведь еще даже не обуглился по краям._  
\- Люди используют специальные средства для защиты своей кожи. Кроме того, моя оболочка говорит, что это хорошо и для ровного загара.  
 _Умничка, Синеглазка. Персик у нас любит быть красивым._  
\- Мы купили вчера что-нибудь подобное? Может быть и впрямь попробовать? У Баффи всегда такой чудесный оттенок кожи.  
 _Я почти поверил твоему равнодушному тону, Голубь. И прекрати истекать слюной на мою девушку. Если она и отпустила меня с вами, то лишь по одной причине - чтобы я мог присмотреть за парочкой идиотов. И вовсе не потому что сломала руку другой истребительнице, когда та пыталась ущипнуть меня за задницу, и ей теперь нужно, чтобы я не отсвечивал с недельку по школе._  
\- Да. Белоголовый! Брось мне крем для загара, он в ванной, в той... сумке...  
 _Все-таки неделька под опекой Дон пошла на пользу ее Стервозному Величеству._  
\- В косметичке.  
 _Ой, Персик, тебя не спросили? И вообще, а ты не слишком много знаешь, стопроцентно гетеросексуальный наш?_

 _… Думаю, Пуф не будет против, если я проверю и его, хи-хи, косметичку. Так, что тут у нас. Фигня, фигня, еще большая фигня, заколочки... красиво блестят... шампунь... фу, малиновый... дезодорант... таким запахом можно спокойно уделать слона... бритва... ничего особенного... о, а вот это интересно - крем-депиллянт... для линии бикини... Ха! Персик, ты уверен, что ты натурал?... Ну-ка, а что у нас в этом кармашке?... Презервативы... абсолютно педиковские... розовые... что там написано... со вкусом клубники... Не понял, что за извращения, отсасывать член в латексе?_  
\- Спайк! Ты заснул что-ли? Что может быть сложного в том, чтобы найти одну бутылочку крема?  
 _...Персик, да ты что-то занервничал? Или у тебя есть секреты пострашнее?... мыло, запасная зубная щетка, зубная паста.... ой... это не зубная паста... ой-ой-ой..._  
\- Кровавый Ад!!!!  
\- Спайк, чего ты ругаешься?  
 _...Ничего, Пуф, ничего._  
\- Вот, Илли, лови свой крем.  
 _А я пока посижу и подумаю, кому рассказать такие потрясающие новости о сексуальной ориентации Голубя, чтоб об этом наверняка узнала вся школа..._

(вечером)  
\- Ангела знобит.  
\- У него солнечный ожог и тепловой удар в одном флаконе, Синеглазка.  
\- Как ему помочь?  
\- Я бы вызвал врача. Желательно, слепо-глухо-немого. С такой компанией, как наша, любого другого хватит инфаркт, едва он заметит, насколько у меня бледная кожа, а также, что я не дышу и у меня нет отражения ни в одном из зеркал, которыми какой-то умник увешал все стены.  
\- Ты можешь подождать на улице, уже достаточно стемнело.  
\- Ладно, ты звони в регистратуру, там наверняка сидит дежурный, а мне нужно переболтать с дражайшим дедулей.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно, Спайк? Или не можешь упустить возможности поржать за мой счет?  
\- Ну что ты, Персик. Разве я могу быть таким жестоким. Особенно, когда ты так страдаешь.  
\- Я бы тебе поверил, если бы ты убрал эту идиотскую ухмылку со своего лица. Какую гадость ты задумал на этот раз?  
\- Голубь, еще немного и ты ранишь мою нежную натуру.  
Ангел лишь тоскливо застонал, прекрасно понимая, что внучок не отвяжется от него просто так.  
\- У тебя настолько интересная... косметичка.  
\- Твою мать, засранец пергидролевый! Ты уже и туда сунул свой нос!  
В платинового вампира полетела подушка, а Ангел, израсходовав весь запас сил, с гримасой боли рухнул ничком на постель.  
\- Там столько удивительных и интересных вещей, - легко увернувшись, продолжал между тем изгаляться вампир.  
\- Это не моя косметичка, - прорычал Ангел, понимая, что Спайк исследовал содержимое его вещей, не пропустив ни одной, даже мельчайшей, детали.  
\- А чья? - от неожиданности растерянно захлопал пушистыми ресницами блондин.  
\- Эндрю.  
\- Ну вот так всегда, - сник белобрысый нахал, но спустя секунду насторожился и подхватился со стула. - А вот и доктор. Думаю, что в моих интересах будет ненадолго исчезнуть.

(поздно ночью)  
\- Ангел, ты спишь?  
...  
\- Персик...  
...  
\- Пуф, не притворяйся, у тебя дыхание сбилось.  
\- Ну что тебе неймется? Ты хоть представляешь, который сейчас час?  
\- Да фиг с ним, с часом. Я вот тут подумал...  
\- Поразительно! Ты наконец-то научился пользоваться своим серым веществом?  
\- Ангел, не нарывайся, если не хочешь испортить себе остаток отпуска.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно. Что ты там подумал?  
\- А как вы с Эндрю умудрились перепутать косметички?

Конец


End file.
